1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a vehicle display system that displays settings of an air conditioner mounted on a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known an in-vehicle display system that displays settings of an air conditioner mounted on a vehicle (for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-113345 (JP 20011-113345 A), and the like).